The present invention relates to an apparatus for the catalytic reaction and transformation of a H.sub.2 -containing feed gas, wherein a catalyst is contained in a liquid medium within a reaction area, and wherein the feed gas is introduced into the liquid medium and the catalyst, to thereby perform a catalytic reaction to produce a gaseous reaction product and to generate heat of reaction.
Systems of this general type are known. For example, the article of Kolbel and Ackermann, "Large Scale Industrial Experiments Relating to Fischer-Tropsch Synthesis in a Liquid Medium", Chemie-Ingenieur-Technik, 1956 (6), page 381 and following pages, particularly page 383, left column, suggests a liquid phase synthesis by means of a suspended iron catalyst for the Fischer-Tropsch method of synthesis by means of a displaced catalyst which is suspended in the upward flow of a liquid medium. The liquid medium employed in this known process is an oil which absorbs the heat of reaction in the reaction area and is then cooled by being pumped out of the reactor through a recycling system. According to this article, difficulties result due to abrasion or decomposition of the grains of the catalyst and due to depositing of the catalyst in the recycling system.
Such disadvantages should be eliminated with the known bubble column, wherein a stationary liquid column is employed in the reaction area. However, the use of a bubble column has the disadvantage of difficulty in achieving removal of heat, similar to known gas-solid systems. Such disadvantage may readily lead to an overheating of the reaction area and to destruction of the catalyst. In the case of fluidized bed arrangements, the further disadvantages of catalyst abrasion and dust occur.
From the article of Langensiepen and Hammer, "Concerning the Dynamic Properties of a Bubble Column Reactor Comprising a Suspended Catalyst for the Methanation of Carbon Monoxide", Chemie-Ingenieur-Technik, 1974 (24), page 1051, it is known to use a bubble column reactor for the methanation of carbon monoxide. However, in a manner similar to that of Fischer-Tropsche synthesis, difficulties occur in obtaining good heat transfer. That is, heat transfer is very low in the fluidized or fluid bed, and thus extraordinarily large heat exchange surfaces are required for sufficient cooling.
Consequently, all known prior art systems are inherently limited with regard to production capacity, either due to an inherent limitation in the maximum amount of heat which can be removed, or due to abrasion of the catalyst and its removal. Prior art systems which attempt to accommodate for these disadvantages inherently increase the cost of production.